


Tender Young Confusion

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jared is a total club whore, experienced and jaded. He and his friends have a favorite game of "Who can get the straight boy". Jensen walks into the club on a dare.</p><p>Written for spn_hardcore's dubcon/noncon meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Young Confusion

"I should get at least ten points for that one, he totally swallowed," Misha smirks, sliding back up next to Jared at the bar and winking at Chris the bartender for good measure.

Jared peers back at the guy with blond hair just straggling out from the back rooms, rubbing his mouth and squinting. Jared snorts. "That guy is gayer than you, Misha. You don't get bang-the-straight-guy points from getting some twink to blow you."

Misha downs a shot of vodka and attempts to snarl at Jared, but fails miserably. "Ah shut up, you prick. At least I got my cock sucked, right?"

"Yeah but if they don't look at you with that little shocked look when they realize your dick is touching their tonsils, what's the point?" Jared pauses and leans over his friend. "Of course, your dick probably isn't long enough to do that, eh Mish?"

Misha pushes him off but laughs. "Sick fucker. I don't see you getting any points tonight."

Jared stills then as he catches sight of a guy at the end of the bar. He looks terrified and Jared feels something positively feral burst inside of him. "Fifty points. I want fifty points when I bend that one over my lucky couch in the back."

Misha blinks back his vodka haze and follows Jared's line of sight. He releases a low whistle. "I'll give you a hundred points if you let me watch, man."

Jared smacks Misha's face lightly and pours the newly filled shot down his throat. Vodka spills out the sides and Misha coughs a little. "Next time, babe. This one looks skittish."

Jared flexes his bicep and smirks as Misha rolls his eyes, before heading down to the end of the bar. He gives a death glare to the short guy with the handlebar moustache leering up at the new guy and the man runs off in terror. Jared tucks himself into the corner of the bar, close but not close enough to scare the guy off.

From this distance he gets a better look at his prey. Spiky hair darkened by the dim lighting in the club, perfect profile, wide shoulders underneath a black button up. Jared's breath catches when the man starts chewing his bottom lip nervously. It pops in and out of his mouth, slick with saliva, and progressively pinker. Jared wants him to stop doing it to himself. Wants to be the one making that ridiculous mouth red and swollen. Wants his come stringing down the edges of it onto that chiseled chin and down that long throat.

Jared pushes the meat of his palm into his budding erection to calm himself down.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Jared puts on his brightest dimpled smile and slides closer to the man.

The guys let out what can only be described as a squeak and Jared has to stifle a laugh. "Um, I don't think I should be here."

Jared leans over slightly so his elbow brushes his. "I'm Jared, what's your name?"

The man stares at him like he has two heads, but then his shoulders seem to relax a bit. "Jensen."

"Nice to meet you Jensen," Jared says lightly, smiling. "You look like a whisky man. Am I right?"

Jensen goes to shake his head but then shrugs weakly. "Yeah...yeah whisky is good."

Jared waves at Chris behind the bar and mouthes "Jack" as he motions towards Jensen. Chris has watched Jared play this game for years and just rolls his eyes as he nods. Jared winks at him before turning his attention back to Jensen. "So I haven't seen you around here before, Jensen. First time?"

Jared shifts his body so it's angled towards Jensen and he can practically feel the nerves radiating off of him. It's intoxicating and Jared wants to grab him by the back of the neck and just take what he wants.

Jensen blinks his _(green? Yes, definitely green)_ eyes and rubs his hand against the back of his neck almost like he can sense where Jared's hand wants to be. "Look...I'm not. Well, I'm not. You know. I just, shit. My friends dared me and I thought why not. And I don't know, I really have to go--"

Jared grabs him by the wrist as he tries to flee and Jensen gasps. Jared's grip tightens as he pulls him back closer to him, until they can feel the heat coming off each other's bodies. Jared's voice is low and deep. "I think you know exactly why you're here, Jensen. I think you want someone to teach you some things about yourself."

Jensen starts swallowing uncontrollably and Jared wants to bite his Adam's apple. "I'm not gay," he manages to stutter out.

Jared slides his other hand down Jensen's body and into his back pocket. He brings them together until their lower halves are flush together. Jensen is hard as a rock and it makes Jared's mouth curve into a knowing smile. "I don't think your cock agrees with you."

Jensen flexes his hand, his wrist still encased in Jared's fist. "I gotta go."

Jared closes the final inch and presses his mouth chastely to Jensen's. "Yeah, you're going alright, but you're going with me."

With that, his hand clasped tight around Jensen's wrist, he starts pulling the man across the club towards the back room. He glances over his shoulder at Misha, who is giving him a mock salute and accepting another shot from a snickering Chris. Jared grins and continues pulling Jensen, who is struggling to get out of Jared's much stronger grasp.

Jared pushes back the velvet curtain leading to his favorite spot in the club's fucking area and snarls at the two twinks currently rubbing all over each other on "his" couch. "Move!" he grunts and the twinks flee, tripping over their discarded clothing.

Jensen's eyes are looking around wildly like a trapped animal so Jared pulls him to him and keeps his voice as gentle and soothing as possible. "C'mon Jensen, I'll make you feel so good. You know you want this, I can feel how hard you are for me."

Jared's lets go of Jensen's wrist and the wicked part of him hopes there is a bruise there the next morning. Before Jensen can run off, Jared slips both his hands to the underside of his ass and lifts him up until their dicks are smashed tight together. Jensen is making weird breathy noises and Jared wants to lick them out of his mouth.

"What are you doing, oh my god, I'm not gay, oh my god," Jensen chants, but his eyes are closed and he's biting his lip again.

Jared wants to stop that kind of talk immediately, so he brings his mouth down hard onto Jensen's. Without giving him time to think, his tongue breaks through the seam of Jensen's mouth and forcefully starts tangling with Jensen's tongue. Jared brings one hand up to cup the back of Jensen's head so he can't pull away and fucks his tongue mercilessly into Jensen's mouth. His other hand slips into the back of Jensen's jeans and fingers the crease of his ass through his boxer briefs. Jensen makes a frantic sound and tries to pull away but Jared has him trapped with his tongue and his hands against his huge body.

Jared pulls back with a grunt and continues palming Jensen's ass. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, Jensen. Put my cock in this tight hole and watch you stretch around me so sweet. So good for me, baby, I'm gonna make you so wet."

"God what are you doing, stop, I can't, I don't, shit," Jensen flails, his face bright red from what looks like a mix of embarrassment and lust.

Jared slips his hand down Jensen's briefs and presses his dry finger lightly to Jensen's hole. He holds tight to Jensen's hair and forces him to look at him. "Do you want me to stop?"

Jensen is suddenly speechless, not moving.

Jared moves his fingers around the tight pucker, finger just ghosting. "Do.You.Want.Me.To.Stop?"

"I..." Jensen starts, his eyes wide and dilated. "Oh god," he moans and presses his ass back against Jared's finger.

Jared positively growls and sinks his teeth into the flesh of Jensen's neck before licking over it to reduce the sting. He pushes Jensen down onto the couch and drops to his knees in front of him. Jensen's gorgeous face is frozen into an expression of pure shock but his whole body quivers when Jared pries his legs open to fit himself in between them. Jared makes quick work of his zipper as he pulls Jensen's jeans down roughly. Jensen's erection tents the front of his briefs obscenely and Jared can't help himself from rubbing his face over it through the cotton.

Jensen groans and thrusts his pelvis up. Jared pulls back slightly and runs his fingers down the slight bowing of Jensen's legs, taking in the curve and the slight smattering of freckles on his thighs appreciatively.

"What, what are you going to do?" Jensen stutters as Jared traces circles around the head of his dick through his underwear.

Jared smiles like the Cheshire Cat as he leans up to kiss around the edges of Jensen's mouth. His voice is soft but there is steel behind it. "Wouldn't it be better if I just show you, Jen?"

Jensen huffs a little at the nickname but Jared shuts him up with a bruising kiss. While he's distracting him with that, Jared tugs down Jensen's briefs until he's bare assed, cock dripping and red and slapping against his belly.

Jensen is squirming now and Jared holds down his hips as he starts licking the underside of his cock. He flattens his tongue and takes long strokes up until he reaches the crown and takes it into his mouth to suckle it. Jensen pants above him, flailing his hands out, unsure of what to do with them. Jared would laugh except his nose is buried in sandy pubes as he takes Jensen right to the back of this throat.

He pulls up with a slick pop and then goes right back down again, repeating the action on a loop until Jensen is moaning like a whore. Satisfied with the sound, Jared trails long graceful fingers down along Jensen's perineum, gathering the spit and precome mixture that has gathered there, before pressing his index finger into Jensen's asshole straight to the third knuckle without pause. Jensen makes a startled, wounded sound but Jared keeps deep-throating him and adds a second finger without mercy.

Jared doesn't usually do this. Usually he has whatever guy he picks out for the night on his knees in front of him or bent over the arm of the couch with his jeans around his ankles. But this Jensen is panting so prettily and his skin is so warm that Jared just wants to creep up inside of him and make him desperate for it. He wants Jensen to beg, wants him starving for Jared's fingers and tongue and cock inside of him.

Jared pulls off of Jensen's dick and pulls his freckled ass half off the couch. He presses Jensen's thighs up against his chest and grunts "hold them there." Jensen complies with a moan and wraps his hands around his own knees so he's wide open for Jared, who stares at the hole in front of him like he's at a buffet.

Jared grazes three fingers around the stretched out rim before bringing his thumb up and pressing it inside. Jared twirls his thumb around the inner walls of Jensen's ass, just brushing his prostate. Jensen gasps and his thighs shake when he hits it.

"Yeah, that's right, Jen, you like that? You like my fingers in your ass?" Jared whispers harshly, sliding his index finger in alongside his thumb and opening them wide enough to see inside Jensen's body.

Jensen doesn't answer, so Jared twists more brutally, adding his middle finger and increasing his speed. "I said, do you like my fingers inside of you, Jensen."

Jensen chokes back what sounds like a sob and manages to get out a "yes!" as Jared slips in his ring finger and starts licking around the webbing of his own hand, tip of his tongue just brushing Jensen's slick, pink rim. The air is filled with the sounds of slippery fingers fucking in and out and it's making Jared so ridiculously hot that it takes everything he has to not pull out his dick and come all over Jensen's hole right then and there.

"Beg for my cock, Jen, I want to hear you beg," Jared growls, his free hand lifting up Jensen's ass so he can fuck into him even deeper.

Jensen's knuckles are bright red from the exertion of holding his thighs tightly to his chest and he nearly weeps as he manages to reply. "Yeah, Jared, please Jared, I need it so bad!"

"What do you need, Jen?" Jared's fingers twist and his thumb presses roughly to Jensen's prostate.

Jensen nearly screams and bucks his ass up. "God, Jared, fuck me, please fuck me."

Jared's had more guys on this couch than he can even count, but this is the first time he's felt like he's going to come in his fucking jeans. Pulling his fingers out with a loud squelching sound, he fumbles his skintight jeans down his legs. He pulls out a condom that is tucked conveniently under the couch cushions and slicks it down his rock hard dick. Jensen's hole is red and wet, but Jared spits into his hand a couple times to slick his cock before pressing just outside his body.

Jared leans forward and breathes hotly into Jensen's mouth. "I'm gonna fuck you now, Jen."

"Please," Jensen croaks weakly, staring with a dazed expression into Jared's eyes. Jared keeps his gaze locked onto his as he pushes slowly into Jensen's hole. Jensen's eyes flutter open and closed as he cries out with the pain of the breach.

Jared continues on without stopping until his balls are pressed tightly against the bottom of Jensen's ass. He stops to give Jensen a second to adjust but then smashes his mouth down on his as he starts pounding without mercy. Jensen groans like he's dying around Jared's tongue, but Jared doesn't stop. Jensen's ass is clenching around him like a vice and it's all Jared can do to not come just from the heat of it.

Jared smacks Jensen's hands off his thighs so he can curl his own around them. He wraps Jensen's legs around his waist and keeps leaning forward so he can grab Jensen by the hair and tangle their tongues together. Jared can barely breathe anymore and sweat is dripping down his brow all over Jensen's cheeks and neck. He bites down on Jensen's bottom lip until he can taste iron and moans as he feels Jensen spasm and shoot white all over his chest. Jared leans back to watch his dick pound half a dozen more times into Jensen's wrecked hole before his balls tighten and he fills the condom with more come than ever before. Jared falls forward, his gigantic body contorting Jensen's limbs into a useless pretzel.

The only sounds are their heavy panting and the thump of music coming from the dance floor beyond the curtain.

"I've never done that before."

Jensen's voice is so soft that Jared almost misses it. "Yeah, the guy thing is new, huh?"

Jensen swallows and Jared can feel it from where his face is pressed against his sweaty neck.

"No, I mean, I've never done anything before. With, um, anyone."

Jared's almost too weary to blink properly, but his head snaps up and he looks into wide, newly scared green eyes. "You mean you were a virgin?"

Jensen nods shyly and Jared's dick twitches painfully.

Jared's never, ever done what he's about to do. "Would you like to come home with me, Jensen? I have a really awesome California King."

Jensen looks startled but then his lashes drop down against his flushed, freckled cheeks and he nods again. "Yeah, Jared, I'd like that."

Jared wastes no time, ripping off his shirt and cleaning them up hastily, before tossing the v-neck with the condom inside over the back of the couch for Chris to find later. Jensen lets Jared manhandle him back into his jeans before pulling him into another heated kiss.

A newly half-naked and sweat covered Jared pulls Jensen past the curtain and smirks at all the hungry eyes trailing them across the dance floor. He sees Misha getting groped by a slightly sleazy looking bald guy and gestures towards the door as a goodbye.

"Two hundred points, you fucker!" Misha hollers drunkenly, laughing and squeezing Bald Guy's dick for good measure.

"Three!" Jared yells back, pulling a confused Jensen into another slippery kiss, pressing him against his bare chest and grinding his newly hardening dick against him.

"So not fair," Misha groans as Jared pulls off Jensen with a wink and heads out the door.  



End file.
